


The Perfect Copy

by for_the_saba



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Fanart, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_saba/pseuds/for_the_saba
Summary: Collaboration between myself and my darlingRubyFiammafor the Limitless KnB AU zine, she wrote and I drew!You can find the link to her story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416967





	The Perfect Copy

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration between myself and my darling [RubyFiamma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyFiamma/pseuds/RubyFiamma) for the Limitless KnB AU zine, she wrote and I drew! 
> 
> You can find the link to her story here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416967

  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163492627@N08/42712661855/in/dateposted-public/)  
  



End file.
